Lessons of Fatherhood
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: "Any man can be a Father but it takes someone special to be a dad." by Anne Geddes. Ten lessons on how to be a great dad, featuring mostly D18 as they followed the most common 10 advices parenting websites give to dads. 1 lesson per day till Father's Day!
1. Spend Quality Time with Your Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Hibari, Tsuna and his friends are roughly 29-30 when they have kids in this story. How they have their biological kids are up to your imagination, no need to get too specific (my own theory is mentioned in Summer of Love). I just want to write about my favorites characters in their fatherly roles. This story is a tribute to D18 with inspirations from Calvin and Hobbes and various parenting websites. One chapter/ lesson per day, counting down to Father's Day. Here's the first of ten.

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**1) Spend quality time with your kid: **

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Milan. Unfortunately, Dino was trapped in his office, studying important documents and calculating risks in major investment proposals. Somewhere down the hall, the sound of nursemaids calling for his son echoed into the quiet chamber.

Slowly, his office door was pushed open. Without looking up, the blond boss already knew who had just entered the room so stealthily. The pitter patter of his son was muffled on the lush carpet. The three-year-old boy rounded his mahogany desk's corner and climbed onto his laps with little difficulty.

Once settling down comfortably, the toddler's chubby fingers grabbed the don's free left hand as the curious child tried to peek at the paperwork he was reading. Holding the kid back with one arm, Dino forced himself to concentrate on the demanding pages. Growing bored of the silence, his son turned around and poked him lightly.

"Can we get ice cream today, Daddy?" Innocent eyes stared expectantly into his dark amber ones.

"No, honey. I'm sorry, but Daddy has to work today. How about this weekend, when Tou-chan came over?" Avoiding the pleading look, Dino ruffled the boy's blond mop gently.

As if on cues, the two nursemaids knocked on his door, stepped inside and offered to take the boy to his bath. But, said toddler seemed to have another idea when he slid off Dino's laps and made a mad dash for the corridor. A few seconds later, the surprised caretakers excused themselves to chase after the energetic boy. Heaving a sigh, the blonde promised silently to make up for his son's request later.

Before he could refocus on the boring documents at hands, the running and pounding of feet outside his office came to an abrupt halt.

"Tou-chan!" The fleeing boy exclaimed excitedly. More tearful babblings ensued as his son had undoubtedly demanded the Cloud's full attention. Meanwhile, Dino strained his ears, trying to catch the mood changes in the hallway. Kyoya must have finished his mission early this time. The blonde could only hope that Kyoya would not be too harsh with their son, knowing how much patience the Japanese man had in other matters. No smacking sounds, no angry voices, no wailing noises… Dino ventured to believe everything was indeed resolved.

As the nursemaids silently retreated farther from his study, another set of footsteps approached his opened door. A fully suited Cloud walked casually into Dino's chamber, carrying the toddler protectively in his arms. The Italian boss gave them both a tired smile as the aloof guardian stood in front of his desk. Leaning his right side against the wooden edge, Kyoya softly whispered into Dino's left ear as warm breaths caressed the blonde's face.

"Deny my kid one more time and I will deny your existence. Do you understand me, Cavallone Decimo?" Kyoya effortlessly pulled himself up after making his statement. As the Cloud straightened, their toddler wrapped his arms around the skylark's neck and smiled happily at his dads.

"Dinner will be at six, right after our bath. _We_ are going out for gelato later on this evening. Get ready or I'll bite you to death!" The Vongola guardian caught Dino's eyes and firmly announced the plan on his way out. Content in Kyoya's embrace, the miniature version of Dino waved at his Daddy; his blue-gray eyes twinkled with joy and excitement. Watching his lover and their son with an indulgent grin, Dino suddenly understood that his paperworks could wait till tomorrow.

_Chapter Quiz: Who would always get his ways with Kyoya? Hint: Not the Italian boss._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave me a comment/ review! :)_  
_


	2. Encourage independent thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here's the second installment. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**2) Encourage curiosity and independent thinking: **

Weekends were the only free time the Cloud could guarantee for his small family, as long as he did not take on any long mission. While the unexpected visits were enjoyable, Dino truly looked forward to this prearranged period of time to make bonding memories.

After spending the whole Saturday playing with and catering to their five-year-old son, the tired pair could finally retire to Dino's master bedroom. It was 10pm when the couple showered and changed for bed.

Atop luxurious sheets, Dino turned sideway to capture his partner's dark orbs. The skylark's eyes gleamed seductively with mutual desires. The blonde swiftly cast aside their warm comforter as the Cloud's smirking lips collided with his, eagerly urging for entrance. Dino enthusiastically wrapped his arms around the former prefect's lean torso and slowly rocked their touching hips back and forth.

In the soft light of their night lamp, the contour of their entangled body glowed rhythmically with each passionate moan. After unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, the skylark possessively ran his hands over the toned abs. With one hand still caressing the onyx locks, the Italian freed his other one for the task of removing his and Kyoya's clothing. Before Dino could touch the waistband of such inconvenient article…

"Boss, Hibari-san!" Someone's knuckle rapped on their locked door. A scowl appeared on the skylark's enticing face. Kissing the closed eyelids, Dino followed his lover's lead in ignoring the loud knocks.

"The young master would like to come in and speak with you both." One of Dino's men, who accompanied the beloved boy, pressed on after the kid insisted on seeing his parents regardless of warnings and explanations.

Although Dino was willing to overlook the commotion outside, Kyoya opened his eyes and ended their very promising moment with one simple phrase.

"Come in." Sighing audibly to his lover, Dino gave the proud guardian an exacerbated look before he pulled the comforter over their body and turned toward the bedroom entrance.

The wooden door was closed right after the blonde boy came inside with his favorite blanket safely tucked in his hands. The wide awake child turned on the lamp next to the pair's spacious bed and looked straight at the Italian don who happened to be closest to him.

"Why can you and Tou-chan sleep together but I have to sleep by myself?" Expectant blue-gray pools, identical to those of his other father, gazed into Dino's confused amber ones. Behind the Bronco's back, Kyoya shifted underneath the comforter, stifling his chuckle.

"Are you afraid of something? Are there monsters in your room again?" Dino raised his head from the pillow on which he had pretended to sleep.

"No, I'm not. I'm a big boy now! And, you didn't answer my question." His young son proudly exclaimed before looking down at his blanket and mumbling the rest of his answer.

"I'm not afraid of monsters…coming out at…night…any…more… I just…wanna…" Dino exhaled slowly, ready to reason with the boy and dismiss his troublesome demand hidden in the creative question.

"You can sleep with us tonight." Dino was sure that was not what he intended to say. Maybe the blaring light of that blasted lamp caused his sexually frustrated mind to hallucinate. Sadly, it was confirmed as reality when their son sprung himself onto the warm bed, climbed over his torso and nearly kneed him in that sensitive nether region.

"I need to take a cold shower, Kyoya." The skylark serenely nodded his head, ruffled the boy's mane absentmindedly and sent Dino a small smile as a consolation prize. After the sound of running water started in the adjacent bathroom, their son roused Kyoya out of his drowsy state.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" The curious child took hold of the former prefect's right hand.

"Absolutely not. Go to sleep, little carnivore." The independent Cloud gently kissed the kid's forehead. Reassured, the boy burrowed deeper into the comfortable bed and entered his peaceful dreamland.

_Critical Thinking: How would a kid's independent thinking affect one's 'love' life? Hint: Lack thereof._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave me a review/ comment! :)_  
_


	3. Be kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you for the reviews! Here's the third installment. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**3) Be kind:**

It was only 5pm when Dino returned to the Cavallone mansion, but to the exhausted boss, it actually seemed as if he had spent an eternity with endless business negotiations, Mafia-related meetings and incurable headaches. Walking down the hallway toward his personal chambers, the Italian don only wished for a peaceful evening before bedtime. Unfortunately, his heartfelt desire did not come true as his six-year-old son made his presence known.

"I don't want to take a bath!" The boy exclaimed loudly and emphatically. The calm voices of nursemaids and caretakers entered the blonde's ears as he attempted to sneak past his son's opened doorway. Behind him, Romario and other subordinates chuckled softly at the boy's antics.

"Tou-chan said I do not have to listen to anyone! ... OK, except Daddy…maybe…" The kid muttered the last part reluctantly. Before Dino could dash past his son's room, he was pinned down by the first-grader's caretakers' expectant staring. The don knew the moment the kid mentioned his name he would not escape this migraine-inducing situation unscathed.

Slowly entering the room and approaching the stubborn kid, Dino intended to use his height as an advantage over the boy. The nursemaids went into the bathroom to prepare for the hated event.

"You have to clean yourself somehow, honey." He spoke tentatively to the pouting child.

"Carnivores can clean themselves with their own saliva." The kid answered confidently, looking quite ready to do just that. Dino resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of self-preening. His men outside tried to stifle their mirth unsuccessfully.

"Uh huh… How about I let you bring your toys into the bathtub?" Dino sighed inaudibly to himself. _Again with the negotiation!_

"As many as I want?" Surveying his toys, the kid eagerly asked.

"No more than five." After the boy happily gathered his chosen few, the boss dragged himself away from the room to look for pain relievers.

* * *

After the self-cleaning bargain, dinner did not fare any better. The boy idly poked at his piece of roasted chicken as Dino watched on with tiredness written on his face. Pushing the almost untouched plate away, the smaller blonde announced his departure.

"I don't wanna eat anymore. Can I go now?" Dino looked up from his perforated risotto, considering his approach.

"You need to eat more…" The boss started his comment before his son interrupted his thought.

"But I finished my vegetables! That's good enough, right? I don't like eating chicken. They're like Hibird. What if I accidentally eat him?" Soft blue-gray orbs looked into his amber ones sincerely. Dino shook his head slightly. _You were fine with eating chicken two days ago. My God, I'd better not be blamed for turning him into a vegetarian! Kyoya's kid is an herbivore…Damn!_

Freeing himself from unwelcome thoughts, the don nodded his consent and let the boy go as he, too left the dining table for unfinished paperwork.

At 9pm, instead of collapsing onto his soft bed, Dino found himself trudging toward his son's bedroom. Since nobody wanted to announce bedtime to the temporarily turned difficult child, the blonde took over and dreaded the possible tantrums silently. Separating his son from his TV watching activity proved to be quite challenging.

"But, I don't have school tomorrow! Can't I stay up later? I'm not *yawn* tired yet!" The sitting boy did not seem too concerned about his sleepiness or Dino's 'imposing' stature. Dino rubbed his aching eyes and temples.

"Tou-chan lets me do whatever I want!" A scowl appeared on his young face. Dino inhaled sharply and prayed for strength. _Yeah right, as if… Actually, Kyoya probably does…_

"Kid, you may have a day-off tomorrow, but nine is late enough for children your age. And, of course Tou-chan lets you stay up late at his place. It's summer vacation! We always go back to Japan during that time with your uncles." Annoyance slipped into his impassioned speech. _Why me?_

"I don't have to live with your ty…ran…ni…cal ways, oyaji! Blah blah blah…." Dino's son went on with his tirade as the don zoned in and out. _I suppose I should be proud you know such big word, but don't use it against me, kid… And what did you just call me? Old Man? It's ten years too early for you to even think about calling me your old man! That's it Takeshi, I don't care what Kyoya said about you; you're definitely a bad influence._

"Blah…blah…Dictator...blah!" _Welcome to the Mafia, kid…_

"Blah…oppressor…blah blah…" The boy stood up to deliver his impressive rant. _Is the verbal abuse over yet? _

"Blah blah blah…You're a mean poopyhead!" Dino snapped out of his haft-asleep state and decided to put this not-very-fun show to an end. Dark amber pools locked into young navy-gray ones as the older blonde lowered himself to the kid's eyes level.

"Listen honey, I know we both had a long day, but that's not an excuse to…" Before Dino's knees could touch the floor, the boy turned away, jumped onto his spacious bed and hid his whole body underneath the comforter. Heaving a sigh, the Italian stood up and found a spot to sit on the mattress. Patting the conspicuous bundle, he offered a patient 'good night', hoping to appease his son.

"I'm running away from home tomorrow. I'm gonna go to Japan and stay with Tou-chan!" The angry bundle answered.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?" Dino listlessly left and headed for his own bed. _Why did I insist on having a kid? Why can't Kyoya be here to deal with this? Ugh!_

* * *

Friday morning came and Dino dared to hope that last night's fiasco had passed as his son entered the dining room for breakfast. After watching the kid stuffing himself for fifteen minutes, the boss gently reproached his lack of eating etiquette.

"Slow down, honey! You're not starving, right?" The boy looked up from his food and stared thoughtfully at Dino.

"I want to be full before my journey to Japan. I'm leaving after breakfast. For freedom, oyaji!" The Cavallone boss discreetly rolled his eyes while Romario and other men at the long table turned around to laugh among themselves.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to stay here? It's a long way from Milan to Tou-chan's place…" Dino tried to dissuade the boy one last time.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I know where to go." The smaller blonde answered proudly.

"Will you let me help you pack at least?" Romario sent Dino a pointed look that told him that he would be bitten to death if Kyoya ever found out about this runaway scheme.

"Okay, since it's your last day as my dad anyway!" The boy spared him a generous smile while nodding his head sagely.

Half an hour later, Dino entered the boy's room as the first grader tried to figure out what he would bring on his sweet escape.

"Here, I had the chef make you these sandwiches. Bring a warm jacket and a flashlight with you just in case. It'll be really cold and dark at night out there." After one last ditch effort to convince the kid otherwise, Dino swiftly took over the packing process. Before the boy grinned at him and eagerly accepted his baggage, Dino handed him an antique compass.

"Take this with you. My dad gave it to me a long time ago. Japan is east from here, so go that way, ok?" The boy listened attentively and hugged him goodbye.

As the boy left the mansion and ventured into the woods to the east of the estate, Dino ordered his men to surround the perimeter and stay hidden from the boy's sight. The don, Romario and other subordinates followed the kid's trail from a safe distance, armed with binoculars.

In the early afternoon, his son unpacked the sandwiches and enjoyed himself in the wilderness while Dino forewent his meal in favor of looking out for the kid's safety. He knew he would not be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to his kid. On the other hand, Kyoya would probably kill him painfully should something befall his precious little carnivore. _No guilt to live with if I'm dead, right? _

His late afternoon tracking mission was suddenly interrupted by Squalo's phone call. Picking up his vibrating phone, Dino kept his eyes strained on the wandering kid. After a short exchange about Mafia business, the sword emperor grew suspicious.

"Why are you whispering, Bucking Horse?" Squalo loudly demanded from the other side. Dino quickly summed up the exciting events from last night to this moment of the runaway kid.

"Now, I know you're a big softie, but you can't let your kid run you over, Bronco. Don't be a pushover! Voi, are you listening to me?" During Squalo's unsolicited lecture, a loud call of 'papa' echoed into Dino's ears from the Shark's end.

"Damn it! I have to go. My little girl needs me! Where the hell is Xanxus?" Dino hung up, silently contemplating what his friend just advised. _You're one to talk, Squalo!_

Dusk came soon enough and the thick canopy made the forest seemed more dangerous and darker than the outside landscape. Amidst harmless calls of birds and woodland critters, his son was sobbing noiselessly. Although he wanted to whisk the kid out of there, he knew the boy had to learn his lesson first, and hopefully fast before Kyoya arrived and discovered their son stranded in the woods.

Fortunately for Dino, his son turned around and retraced his steps to return home. The boss wordlessly thanked his son's fear of darkness as he entrusted the duty of safeguarding the child to Romario and the Cavallone's men. The blonde ran toward the looming mansion, rushed up the staircases and entered his office breathlessly.

Fifteen minutes later, the smaller blonde walked hesitantly into his study where Dino was pretending to be fully enthralled by the important documents. From his leather seat, the Italian don casually glanced up from the pages he was holding, over the mahogany desktop and at the tear-streaked cheeks of his son. Unable to look into his puffy eyes, the boss resumed his uninterested expression and kept to his Cavallone Decimo responsibilities.

"I'm sorry for running away…Hic… Will you take me back? ... Hic" The boy hiccupped a couple times while staring at his dad.

"Sure. Just tell Romario to give you a room in the staff quarters or a bed in our men's residence. That'll be all. You're dismissed." Dino maintained his poker face throughout the exchange, forcing himself to not look at his kid. The boy blinked at the order in astonishment. The Italian boss thanked his lucky star that Kyoya was not around to hear what he had just said.

"But, I… Daddy! You can't…" His son's protest was cut short as Dino frowned at his general direction. _I cannot believe the state you got yourself in after one day in the woods…Look at that scratch! Is that dirt? You can get an infection…_Still, Dino pressed on, thinning his lips. _He needs to learn his lesson this time… I have to be firm… Listen to Squalo…_

"Listen, I'm generous enough to let you rejoin the famiglia. It's the Mafia after all, people don't just get up and quit. Also, I didn't say anything about letting you call me Daddy again…" Dino stood up from behind his desk and strode imperiously toward the door. Before he could pass by the kid, childish arms wrapped around his thighs and restricted his movement.

"Please Daddy, I'll be good…" Dino looked down at the tear-filled innocent orbs and felt his resolve melting into a puddle of goo. Down on his knees, the boss held the dirty kid in a tight embrace while rubbing his small back.

"Forget what I just said! But, do you promise me to never run away again? And, talk to me instead of calling me names?" The blonde looked into the sniffling boy's eyes.

"Yes, Daddy! I promise." The kid agreed without hesitation, smiling adorably.

"Oh, promise me to never tell Tou-chan about today, running away and all that, too." His son nodded enthusiastically as he used Dino's silk shirt to wipe his runny nose. Father and son interlocked and shook their pinkie to seal the deal. While the don was carrying the six-year-old in his arms and walking out of the office, one of his subordinates came up to him with good news.

"Hibari-san is here, boss!" Facing to the happy kid, Dino smirked softly.

"Can we have dessert before dinner, Daddy?" The boy asked sweetly.

"Why don't you ask Tou-chan that?" Dino set the boy down and watched as he tackled the skylark.

Smiling fondly at his precious bundle of joy, Kyoya scooped the kid up and gave in to his demand without resistance. As he strolled toward Dino, the Cloud looked pointedly at the kid's less-than-pristine condition and narrowed his orbs at the Cavallone boss. The don scratched the back of his head in response and shrugged sheepishly under his lover's disapproving glare.

* * *

As the smaller blonde sampled through the chefs' dessert menu, Dino talked about how much he and their son missed the skylark to avoid further interrogation from said concerned parent. Kyoya's features softened after hearing his sincere words while they fed each other spoonfuls of crème brulee. Three scoops of gelato, one large assortment of pastry and a bath later, the pair returned to the dining table with one cleaned hyper kid. With sugar in his stomach, Kyoya took only a couple of small bites from his plate before asking his beloved son about his day.

"So, what did you do in your day-off, my little carnivore?" The Cloud offered the boy an indulgent smile as encouragement.

"I was run… I promised Daddy not to tell you..." The kid quickly recovered and grinned widely at both of his parents. Kyoya gazed expectantly at the Italian boss before refocusing on their son's chatters. Dino chuckled nervously before looking down at his dinner and racking his brain for a convincing lie later on.

Late in the evening, the couple took to relax in the master bedroom's spacious balcony. With their sleeping son on his lap, the skylark lounged in his seat, looking up thoughtfully at the starry sky above.

"So, enlighten me… How did our son spend his free day?" Dino turned sideway toward his companion, taking his gaze away from the mesmerizing city lights from faraway.

"Well… he… uh… was hoping to find you in the woods… going east from the villa to reach Japan and all that… Wild imagination he has…Ha ha…" Dino smiled nervously and squirmed a little in his chair.

"I see. And, why would my son want to find me on his eastward journey? _What happened?_" The Cloud casually continued his inquiry with an intimidating emphasis in the last part.

The blonde bit his lips and began to tell the whole story behind the runaway incident. After hearing the truth, the skylark's dark orbs became unreadable as they traveled from Dino's face down to the boy in his arms. A gently breeze caressed the midnight locks that covered his down-turned eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't be angry with him! At least we know he has a good vocab and…" Dino reached over to assure the silent Kyoya.

"Who said anything about that? I'm simply glad that my little carnivore is not a pushover, unlike a certain someone." Blue-gray pools sparkled with a mischievous smirk. _Bronco, you're by far a much kinder father than most of this world…_

"Umm, yeah… What can I say?" Dino chuckled and shrugged disarmingly. _Leave it to a former juvenile delinquent to say so… I guess I am a pushover…_

Unexpectedly, the Japanese's slender fingers reached out and interlaced with his._  
_

_Dino's mental notes: 1/ Despite what Kyoya boasted, ranted and raved about discipline, none of that would ever apply to cute animals and our son. 2/ Simple kindness can go a long way._

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is one of my favorite chapters to write. I would love to have your opinions on it. Reviews are much loved :)


	4. Teach by example

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you for the reviews! Here's the fourth installment. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**4) Teach by example: **

The world is filled with sunshine or so the Cavallone Decimo thought as he strolled along the warm hallway into his office. He was having a good day, everything had gone according to plan and he only had a couple of documents left to read. The moment he stepped inside his impressive study, the earth seized to spin and storm clouds gathered above his head.

There was a large blob of black and white scurrying across his office, right in front of him. Thanks to Reborn's training and his experiences as a Mafia boss, Dino did not scream his lungs out or jumped back in fright. Instead, he just stood there at the doorway, intently watching the rodent whose fur coat had several of bald spots. His mind was too busy reverting back to a time of his teenage misadventures.

"_Do you like rodents, Dino?" Reborn asked one sunny morning casually._

"_Sure, rodents like these little guys I'm feeding right? I love squirrels and any small furry animals!" The innocent Cavallone heir answered with a big smile._

"_Good! Then, you'll be fine where your next training session will take place. Follow me!" Dino got up on his feet and trailed after his tutor with dread in his stomach._

_Soon, the reluctant heir found himself staring into an endless tunnel of darkness somewhere under the Cavallone mansion. To his left, Romario and his men were pointing their flashlight in random directions. _

"_As a Mafia boss, you have to be prepared to evacuate at any moment notice. Behold, this is an escape route your predecessors had built for such life-threatening events. This tunnel will lead you to the underground sewage system. Once there, use your trainings to find the right path and escape to a designated place outside the city." Reborn explained the situation with a serious face._

"_Here is your bag, young boss! And, the compass your father gave you; it'll guide you through the maze. It's a long journey, but we're right up here, Dino. Don't worry, if Reborn thinks you're in serious danger, we'll be there, ok!" Romario handed Dino a small backpack and his flashlight before patting his future boss' back sympathetically._

"_A word of advice, Dino. Use the sandwiches wisely!" Reborn's orbs gleamed conspiratorially._

_Thus, Dino's lonely journey began. Along the way, he learned that the foods were good distractions for the hungry packs of rats which chased after any fresh meat, i.e. him. Not willing to find out what would happen if his flashlight's battery and sandwich supplies ran out, Dino ran the whole way from the hidden tunnel to his destination outside of Milan. He even exceeded Reborn's expectation by making it out in only two days instead of three. _

_Thanks to the compass and his men above the sewage tunnels, the blond heir did not meet any major setback on his dreadful journey. Once he escaped, the tattered Dino vowed to rebuild the Cavallone so that he and the ones he loved would never have to use that escape route ever again. He also acquired a new fear of rat-like creatures. Their dirty fur coat… hairless tail…beady eyes…long front teeth…their smell…the way they ran/ scurried around…_

"Boss!" Dino returned to reality and stumbled backward into Romario. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, the shuddering Cavallone don noticed his young son was looking curiously around his office.

"Daddy, you found my guinea pig!" The boy beamed happily at him and ventured inside to retrieve his new 'pet'.

"Hold on!" A panicking Dino pulled the six-year-old back. His amber orbs darted to Romario, hoping for an explanation. Romario glanced at the rodent which had somehow climbed up to his frightened boss' mahogany desk, and cleared his throat.

"It's a stray guinea pig that the young boss had found at the estate's gate this afternoon. The vet said it is safe to keep although it's quite old. Our young master would like to adopt it as his first pet." The Cavallone right-hand-man exchanged a soft smile with his innocent charge.

"Romario, you know how I feel about these rodents…" Dino almost whined, but stopped himself just in time. But, of course the older man understood the boss' dilemma as he watched the blonde shivering slightly at the sight of the guinea pig. _At least, Boss did not ask me to exterminate the new pet… or pest… yet… _

"But, Daddy! I want to keep him. You said I have to be kind to all, remember? I can't abandon him… Please! Tou-chan wouldn't mind…" Pleading blue orbs pierced Dino's soul. The second he nodded his head, the shorter blonde dashed toward his desk and lifted the old guinea pig into careful arms.

Thus, Dino reluctantly entered a period of time that could be named 'my baby is having a baby'.

_1__st__ week:_ Kyoya came over and spent a whole Saturday with their kid trying to make the new pet comfortable. Promptly ignoring the blond boss, the skylark helped their six-year-old plan the guinea pig's diet, playtime and litter arrangement.

_2__nd__ week:_ "Daddy, wanna help us feed Piggy?" His kid called out as Kyoya turned around and smirked at him. Dino shook his head shyly, though he scooted in closer to his family on the lawn where they were playing with 'piggy'.

_3__rd__ week: _"Of course the guinea pig is wheezing; it's old! For God's sake, I'm a vet, not an ob-gyn! Do not call me at 5 in the morning!" Dino quickly said goodbye and felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. But, the happiness on his son's face when the boss told him his pet would be fine wiped away all the embarrassment.

_2__nd__ month rolled around: _"Daddy! I couldn't find Piggy anywhere! I left him in the garden for five minutes and now he's gone…Hic…hic…hic…" The Cavallone's future boss tugged at Dino's hands while sniffling remorsefully. A flash of lightning cut through the stormy sky outside their mansion. Rolls of thunder shook through the chambers.

"I have to find him! I'll go out there again…" The boy swallowed his fear, bit his lower lip and headed out to their backyard. Hugging the kid back with his tattooed arm, the Italian don stood up, watched the rain splattering against his full-length window and sighed softly. "Wait right here. I'll go."

After half an hour searching under the storm with Romario and his subordinates, the drenched blonde finally stepped inside his office with a soaking wet guinea pig cradled in front of his chest. Dino and his son spent the rest of the evening blow-drying the pet, serving it food and warm water.

_3__rd__ month:_ Dino no longer thought the guinea pig was similar to the vicious rats he encountered in the sewage system. That being said, he did not appreciate it that the eager pet bit his finger when he was trying to feed it. After carefully prying its front teeth from his digit, Dino turned toward the sunlight to examine his wound. His son enthusiastically took over the task of petting Piggy.

Looking up, the Cavallone boss saw his Kyoya purposely striding toward him. Sticking out his bleeding index finger, Dino could only gaze in bewilderment as the skylark rushed past his spot on the grass with barely a glance.

"Did it lose any tooth? Is it injured?" Kyoya knelt down on the garden next to their son and gently picked up the large guinea pig.

Slowly, Dino walked back inside the mansion and had Romario take care of his injury. The right-hand-man who witnessed the whole commotion could hardly stifle his chuckles. Some of Dino's subordinates also gathered around their boss and teased him about this newest wound.

"Why don't you let Hibari-san kiss it better, boss?" A round of hearty laughter echoed around the room. _All right, smarty pants, I should start deducting some paychecks then…_

Then, it was a late summer morning when his son frantically shook him awake and literally dragged him into the kid's room. Standing in front of the guinea pig's cage, Dino understood that neither human effort nor parental love could bring the beloved animal back to life.

After hearing the truth, the boy sat down on the floor and started sobbing for the loss of his pet. The younger blonde refused to move from his spot and kept looking at the unmoving body of the guinea pig in tearful despair. Although Dino tried to convince the kid that it was just the way of life and offered the boy his favorite foods, his son did not want to let the pet's passing go. That was when Kyoya found both father and son sitting on the floor, staring at the guinea pig's cage blankly.

"What's wrong, my little carnivore?" Upon his arrival, the skylark had headed straight for their son, all the more worried upon hearing his cries. As he sat down next to the boy, Dino silently stood up and allowed his partner to persuade the kid otherwise.

Half an hour after his departure, the Italian don heard a short giggle coming from their son's room. He approached the opened doorway and was told to fetch a nice box for the pet's burial. Once they acquired the requested item, Kyoya gently placed the guinea pig's body inside the cushioned box.

Shortly after, their small family gathered underneath an old olive tree in the garden. As the kid laid down the box into the hole Dino had recently dug, the blonde looked over to his lover in awe.

"Our kid really loves cute animals, just like you, Kyoya." The boss sighed softly, flickering his amber orbs toward their kid who was praying for his pet. "I guess only animal lovers can truly understand each other's sentiment, right?"

"My little carnivore may get that from me. But, he learns patience from you. After all, not many kids would want to take care of an old and weak guinea pig, Dino." The skylark answered confidently before leaving the flustered don's side to fetch their kid.

On their walk back, Kyoya casually made an interesting comment to the boy.

"How do you like to have a new pet? I heard naked mole rats are quite manageable and fun. We can get a whole colony…" The Cloud intentionally left his offer open-ended.

"Ooh, can I, Tou-chan?" The boy perked up at Kyoya's suggestion while Dino struggled to control his fear-induced convulsions. His palms were covered in sweats at the thought of more rat-like creatures, a thriving colony no less.

"Umm, how about a puppy instead?" A nervous Dino interjected before the skylark sealed his fate.

"Really, when, Daddy?" The boy eagerly looked at him. The boss' heart slowed its pounding beats.

"Umm, uh… Sometimes later, ok?" Dino answered hesitantly as he strode toward the garage to get his car for their dinner plan. Trailing behind his back, Kyoya and the kid shared a smug smile and high-fived each other discreetly.

A month after the guinea pig's funeral, Dino found a new puppy peeing in the middle of his office.

"Our son met him on the way to school. The stray puppy followed him home this afternoon. He's healthy, so you'd better keep your promise, Bronco." Kyoya informed him matter-of-factly before smiling at their kid who stood by the Japanese's side with a happy grin. The furry bundle ran over toward his new owners and proceeded to urinate on the Bucking Horse's expensive Italian shoes. _I need a glass of hard liquor, fast..._

_Teacher's note: Cute animals can be detrimental to one's health. Keep at your own risk. Drink responsibly._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review/ comment :)_  
_


	5. Be proud of your kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you for those who reviewed my stories! Here's the fifth installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**5) Be proud of your kid:**

The summer sun peeked into their bedroom, warming up the large futon three bodies were sharing. The bundle of joy lying between the skylark and his lover stirred excitedly. The five-year-old sat up with a bright smile on his face, full of anticipation for another fun day ahead. Standing up, he navigated his way on top of futon, comforters and blankets. He pretended to jump over hills and valleys which in actuality happened to be his parents' body parts. To avoid a moving bump underneath the covers, he skipped over it and landed a solid plain. Said raised platform was Dino's back. Resisting the urge to groan, the blond head listened to his son's departure from Kyoya's bed chamber.

When the caretakers was occupied with the boy and his morning routines, the Italian turned his head and tried to wake up the mop of onyx hair on the far side of the futon. Sleepy blue-gray orbs fluttered open and reciprocated the blonde's signal.

"Now, where were we last night, before the interruption?" The Italian smiled at his partner, whispering seductively. The Cloud's hand reached for blond locks while his lips swiftly silenced the moving ones. Their body reacted to the each other's warmth enthusiastically, exploring smooth skin and muscular chests. Rolling around the comforters, Dino tried to unbutton the skylark's shirt as Kyoya pulled his T-shirt out of his head. The sound of their door being slid open halted his progress.

"I'm going to the Vongola Base. Bye, Tou-chan! Where's Daddy?" The boy gave the panting skylark a puzzled look as Kyoya bid him goodbye casually while covering up for Dino.

"Have fun, honey!" The boss gave his muffled answer after he successfully fought his way out of the T-shirt underneath the mount of blankets. The boy quickly ran down the hallway to meet his friends.

* * *

At the end of the corridor between the Foundation Headquarter and the Vongola Japanese Base, the five-year-old heir met the infamous Mist Guardian standing in the grand hall of the Vongola mansion. He stared at this strange figure as he approached the chamber.

"Kufufufu… What have we here? Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." Mukuro fixed his mismatched eyes upon the curious boy. Chrome smiled at him to ease the tension.

"Blond hair, you must be the Cavallone's son. You can call me Mukuro, dear!" A gloved hand patted the boy's left cheek teasingly.

"Oh, you're Uncle Mukuro. Tou-chan told me about you and your illusions…" The boy recognized the man whom he only heard about in warnings and stories.

"Kufufu… What a day, Chrome-chan! I finally meet Sakura boy's precious little kid… Though not that I can tell from his appearances." The Mist chuckled to himself as Chrome introduced herself. The boy seemed perplexed by Mukuro's last comment.

"Have you ever wondered the same thing, little one? How you look so much like the Bucking Horse and bear so little resemblance with your other father? Are you sure you're Kyo-kun's biological child? Kufufufu…" The Mist ruffled the boy's hair as he cast doubts into the young mind.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Come join us!" From the back door leading to the courtyard, a smiling miniature version of Gokudera called for the stunned blond boy. As the Cavallone heir turned around, the other twin who looked like Yamamoto waved at him with a scowl directed at Mukuro. The boy temporarily forgot about the Mist's provocation and rushed toward his friends outside.

"That was cruel, Mukuro-sama! Why did you question him so? He's a good friend to my daughter…" Chrome looked at her companion after waving goodbye to the groups of Vongola guardians' and boss' children.

"Aah, Chrome dear! I was only teasing him. He'll forget about it soon enough… If anything, that'll just ruffle Kyo-kun's feathers a little for my entertainment. Now, let's go claim Tsuna's body again. Kufufufufu…" The female Mist shook her head at her esteemed leader's antics and followed him to Tsuna's chambers.

* * *

At lunchtime, the independent guardian waited for his son to end his game and to return to the Foundation residence for the midday meal. On the way back, Kyoya started to notice the boy's gazing whenever he thought the Cloud was not looking.

"How was your day so far?" The former prefect turned toward his shorter companion.

"It's good, Tou-chan." His son avoided his eyes, focusing instead on the carpet's patterns.

"Did you have fun with them? What did you do?" The Cloud tried to engage him in this one-sided conversation.

"Yeah, nothing much really…" The blond kid looked up briefly to smile at him. The usually talkative five-year-old went silent again. The concerned skylark sighed inaudibly but decided not to press on for more information.

When the trio gathered around the low table for their lunch, Dino and his lover exchanged curious looks, wordlessly expressing their worries. Their contemplative son munched on his favorite snacks, kept his silence and discreetly staring at his parents' face throughout the meal.

Afterward, the boy asked to take a nap on the veranda. As he settled down on the wooden surface, the pair followed his lead and rested a few feet away from his spot. As the kid watched the sunlit garden below, sleep slowly took over his tired body.

"_Look, kid! We just have a new baby!" Daddy told him while smiling happily at Tou-chan and the bundle his father was carrying. _

"_He's our real son who will take your place from now on." Tou-chan announced sternly while frowning at him. He took a peek at the new baby and found a perfect combination of his parents' features. The baby boy had midnight blue hair, Tou-chan's face, Daddy's eyes and nose. The older boy felt tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to regain his parents' attention. _

"_But, Tou-chan! Daddy!" The boy called out desperately but his dads pushed him aside and ordered him to go away. His parents was leaving; he ran and ran but could not reach them…_

In the real world, their son's heartfelt cry reached the relaxing couple's ears with all of its intensity. Kyoya tugged at the tattooed arm encircling his waist.

"Your son is calling for you, Bronco." Dino's chest stirred slightly against his back after the blonde heard the soft comment.

"He called for you too, you know." The Italian don pointed out cheekily while sniffing his lover's dark tresses.

"Your turn, Bucking Horse. Or do you want to sleep in the koi pond tonight?" Kyoya jerked his elbow into the boss' abdomen. Moaning and complaining softly, Dino untangled his limbs from the Foundation leader's body and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes.

Sitting down next his son's sleeping form, the Cavallone boss gently shook the small shoulders and woke up the kid. The disoriented boy looked at him for a few second before jumping up and hugging the older blonde's torso tightly. Recovering from the pleasant surprise, Dino hugged him back and smirked at the skylark's sleeping form. _Take that, Kyoya, I got a hug…_

"Daddy, are you and Tou-chan gonna get another kid…?" The boy asked meekly while looking up at Dino, reluctant to add 'to replace me'.

"Ha ha… No, not that I know of. Why? Do you want a younger brother or sister?" The confused don replied, uncertain of how his son would react to the answer. _Not after the joys of having you, NO!_

"No, not really… But Uncle Mukuro said I don't look like Tou-chan… That…maybe Tou-chan would…want…anothersontoreplaceme…" Shuffling his feet in embarrassment, the boy looked down at his toes after confessing his fears.

"Come inside. I want to show you something." Upon hearing the Mist's name, Kyoya jolted awake and took over the discussion.

Inside the estate, the trio stood in front of a long mirror. The Cloud directed the boy's attention to the reflection of their eyes.

"You have the same eyes as me. Identical shape and color. They're a very rare combination." The kid admired his feature with a small smile, nodding his head in understanding.

"If you were only mine, you'd be very clumsy like the younger me at your age. You'd be covered in bruises for tripping over nothing every other step of the way, I should know. You have your Tou-chan's grace and speed and so much more that you'll discover later on, honey!" Dino added to convince the kid of his legitimacy. The boy's smile grew bigger and more confident as Kyoya murmured his approval.

"Besides, your Daddy has no reason to deceive you or me all this time. Don't trust what Mukuro said, my little carnivore." The skylark concluded their explanation and received a beaming grin from the young blonde. _I'm glad you have the Bronco's smile…_

"And, here is what I want you to do the next time Mukuro bothers you…" The former prefect whispered conspiringly into his son's ears.

"Really?" The boy shared an identical smirk with his Japanese father while Dino wondered whether to feel bad for the Vongola Mist.

* * *

A new summer day had come to the Vongola Japanese Base. Tsuna, Dino and the Vongola Guardians were lounging on the back porch and watching their kids playing in the garden. The Cloud sat farthest away from the crowd to enjoy his tea in peace. In the middle of lunch, the Mist materialized onto the happy scene. Chrome looked up from her cake when Tsuna warily greeted his elusive guardian.

Stopping in front of the porch, Mukuro focused on the only blond boy in the group of youngsters.

"Kufufu… So, little one, have you asked Kyo-kun about your questionable characteristics?" The Mist inquired with amusement in his gentle tone.

"Yes, Uncle Mukuro! Tou-chan told me to not believe what you said. And, here's my answer to your other questions…" Confident in his strength, the illusionist did not see what was coming toward his lower region. The boy balled his right fist and punched Mukuro in the groin with all his might.

As the prideful Mist crumbled down to the floor and clutched his abused part in painful shock, The Vongola family members were beaming with pride and laughter. A laughing Tsuna approached the boy and embraced him affectionately after wiping away his joyful tears. Gokudera and Yamamoto patted him warmly in the back and showered him with praises. Ryohei came behind them and tossed him up and down in the air in the middle of the garden while congratulating him to the extreme. The other children watched him in awe.

Chrome sweetly kissed the boy on both cheeks before rushing to her injured leader's side and comforting him.

"Maybe Hibari-san was right to keep his kid away from you, Mukuro-sama." Chrome rubbed the illusionist's back sympathetically.

"I'll just stay away from him for now. I knew there's a reason I don't like other people's kids." The Mist mumbled in his curled up form.

When the celebration settled down, their son stepped onto the porch and ran toward his parents' corner. Ruffling the kid's blond hair, Dino checked for any injuries before giving him a few compliments. _Can't say I fully support the way you punched Mukuro in the nuts, but what can I say now…_

"I am so proud of you, my little carnivore." Hibari did not seem to have the same moral dilemma at all. After sharing a nice evil laugh, the boy sat down on the skylark's lap and enjoyed his foods innocently.

_Words of wisdom: "Never raise your hand to your kids. It leaves your groin unprotected." ~Red Buttons. Mukuro learned that the hard way although he did not hurt the kid physically, he did so emotionally. Hibari was wise beyond his years for embracing the above truth._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave me your comment/ review!_  
_


	6. Love unconditionally

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you for those who reviewed! Here's the sixth installment. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**6) Love Unconditionally:**

It was expected when he gave the four-year-old a box of crayons to entertain himself. He should have known better than to expect the boy to contain his creativity within the blank pages provided. So, here he was, walking back to his study with a bucket of water and a mop. The walls that had survived almost ten generations of Cavallone Boss were now covered in the famiglia's precious heir's colorful stick figures.

Being the responsible father that he was, Dino tiredly asked his son to erase his avant garde self-expression.

"Honey, you cannot draw on the walls. Take this sponge and wipe the drawings off, please!" He set down the bucket and offered the cleaning tool to the innocent boy. Said young blonde looked from Dino to his favorite canvas, plagued with indecision.

"Look, you stick the sponge into the water and scrub at these… uh… pieces of art… in circles." The Italian gently pressed the wet sponge into the boy's hands and encouraged him to try it out for himself.

"Hibari-san is here, Boss!" Romario informed him from the doorway, warily asking what the future Cavallone boss was doing. After explaining to the right-hand-man what he intended to teach the kid, Dino gave his son a few short instructions and promised to come back with his Tou-chan soon.

"I'll put Enzio here. He'll watch over you while I'm gone, ok!" The Cavallone don took his turtle out of his pocket and placed it on his mahogany desk. Walking to the main entrance downstairs, he wanted to clarify the situation to the skylark before the former prefect accused him of using child labor.

Five minutes later, the pair leisurely approached the office to observe the progress their son had made. Stopping short at the opened door, Dino watched in horror as the kid proceeded to lower Enzio into the bucket of water. Before the sponge in his other hand could touch the turtle, the pet expanded exponentially in size, soaking up all the water in sight. The giant turtle shot out its tongue to lick its young master's face affectionately. Then, it promptly chomped on one of the legs of Dino's antique desk.

"Oh, crap!" Dino swore in disbelief as Enzio sent his paperwork flying to the floor and gnawed at his valuable pens and decorations. Thanks to the sun radiation from his full-length window, the turtle returned to its normal size a couple minutes after wreaking havoc on Dino's desk. Tearing his gaze from the disaster site, Dino turned to glare at the one who created such devastation. Before the boss could make a disapproving sound, the boy immediately ran from the middle of the office, past Dino's spot near the doorway, to his safe haven.

Poking his head out from behind the skylark's legs, the four-year-old looked up at the Cloud for reassurance before focusing his navy-gray orbs back on the Cavallone don. Putting a hand protectively on the smaller blonde's left shoulders, Hibari tried to hide his amusement as he turned toward his lover.

"Kyoya, did you see what happened? You can't possibly… I don't know where to begin…" A distressed Dino waved his hands around, trying to convey his astonishment and frustration.

"Then, let him explain. Go on, little carnivore." The former prefect urged his son with a soft nod, silently nudging the boy forward. Heaving a loud sigh, the older blonde folded his arms in front of his chest and allowed the kid's timid voice to enter his ears.

"I thought I could give Enzio a bath to clean him. I tried, but I couldn't clean the walls… I wanna do something else for you, Daddy…" The boy looked into Dino's warm amber pools after he ran out of words to say.

"I know you value those things, Dino. But, isn't our son more important?" The Cloud addressed the don in all seriousness; his dark orbs led the Italian to the awaiting boy before flickering disdainfully at the office. The older blonde returned to his normal self, an understanding smile dawned on his features. He dropped down to the kid's level and took the boy's free hand into his.

"Honey, I'm sorry for scaring you. I overreacted. Most of the stuffs in the study hold a lot of sentimental values to me. My dad gave me those antiques and heirlooms… I was afraid that Enzio might destroy them all… Regardless, I was wrong. Forgive Daddy this time?" As the smaller blonde released Kyoya's slacks and nodded his consent, Dino lifted the smiling kid up to sit on his shoulders and let the boy enjoy the view from high above.

After telling the staffs to fix the boss' office, Kyoya followed his partner and son into the backyard, not forgetting to make a snide comment.

"It's your fault for demand my son to clean up the walls. Just tell the caretakers to do it next time, Bronco." With childish fingers playing in his golden locks, the happy don gave a defeated sigh as an answer to the smirking skylark.

_Summary: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs… It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. ~ The Bible._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry for the somewhat late post. I'd love to have your reviews! _  
_


	7. Listen with interest and compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's the seventh installment. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**7) Listen with interest and compassion: **

His cell phone suddenly interrupted a typical afternoon of the Cavallone Decimo. Its loud ringtone echoed through the study before the boss picked up the call. Dino was surprised to hear his son's school secretary respectfully asking him to meet with the principal after school today. Checking his agenda briefly, the worried boss arranged for an appointment at 4pm after his scheduled business meeting. Although the school official assured him that the boy was fine, she did not disclose any other information.

When the routine meeting ended, a concerned Dino, Romario and his subordinates rushed to their cars and headed for the Cavallone heir's school. At the academy for Mafia children, Dino let his memories guide him to the one office he had never entered throughout his K-12 education. Thanks to his generous donations and the Cavallone's influence, the blond boss knew that the school would never expel his son no matter what happened. _But what did the boy get himself into? _

At the end of the corridor, Dino found his seven-year-old son sitting remorsefully on the long bench to the right of the principal's office. From what the Italian could see, the second grader did not suffer from any serious injury except for the small scratches and dirty clothes. As he stopped by the boy's seat, the kid lifted his blue-gray eyes from the floor to gaze into the older blonde's dark amber ones. The seven-year-old nodded timidly as Dino gently squeezed the boy's right shoulder to reassure both his and his son's nerves. Opening the heavy wooden door, the don confidently stepped inside the intimidating chamber.

"Don Cavallone!" The principal stood up from behind his massive desk to welcome Dino. The two exchanged a short greeting before getting down to business.

"Your son and another second grader were involved in a fight with a group of fifth graders during lunch today. No one was seriously injured although my staffs did not reach them in time to prevent the unfortunate event. My apologies, Don Cavallone." The middle-age schoolmaster paused to gauge Dino's reaction.

"I understand and accept your apologies." The blonde answered diplomatically, waiting to hear more about the incident.

"The fathers and Famiglie of the six fifth graders also sent their apologies for what their children had done to the Cavallone heir. Being a part of the Mafia, we do allow sparring and competitions among students. But, this was not a fair fight for your son and his classmate. Please rest assured that I will resolve this matter accordingly, Don Cavallone. I hope you will still support our academy and your son's education here." The principal waited for Dino to make his decision.

"That's fine. My son will stay with this school. I trust you to keep your promise to ensure my son's and the other students' safety." The Cavallone boss calmly stated his approval. _Phew, at least the kid didn't start a fight…_

"One last thing, Don Cavallone. Your son said this during the fight: 'I'll bite you to death.' We are really concerned about that declaration as well. Would you like our therapist to look into this? I am sorry to probe, but does the boy suffer from any serious trauma?" The principal asked tentatively while Dino tried to suppress a sigh.

"No, he doesn't. I will talk to him. It's no big deal. Thank you for your time!" Dino stood up from his seat and shook hands with the schoolmaster as they formally bid each other goodbye.

Leaving the principal's office, Dino signaled for the anxious boy and walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. As the boy trailed shyly after him, the taller blonde was contemplating on what to say to his son.

"Daddy, am I in trouble? Are you… angry? I was just…" A small hand hesitantly grabbed his slacks to catch up with his pace and tugged at the fabric slightly.

"Oh, no, honey! What don't we walk around the school-ground? And, you can tell me what happened?" Dino took his eyes off the main entrance to look down at the boy on his left. The second grader smiled at him before taking his hand to lead him outside the building.

"That's where I saw them picking on her, Daddy." The seven-year-old pointed at a big tree to far side of the large campus. Dino followed his finger and suddenly remembered why the olive tree looked so familiar. _That's also where Squalo called me a wimp and started his rant about becoming the new sword emperor…_

"So, the classmate you helped was a girl, I see…" Dino ruffled the boy's blond mop playfully.

"Oh, she didn't need my help. I just thought she might since she was surrounded by six of them. She said the fifth graders were nothing scary and that she could defend herself. But, we took them down together… three each… She's really cool!" The kid continued his story enthusiastically.

"I heard you said 'I'll bite you to death' during the fight…" Dino asked offhandedly, curious to hear his son's answer.

"I did… It just came out… It felt good…" The younger blonde seemed embarrassed, kicking up a patch of grass to distract onlookers.

Leisurely, they discussed the fight and made it back to the Ferrari in the parking lot. After getting the kid into the front seat, Dino drove off, heading for the Cavallone mansion with his subordinates' cars following closely behind.

"So, tell me more about your friend, honey!" Dino took his eyes of the empty road and smiled at his son.

"She has long black hair. It's really beautiful and smooth. I don't know why they were making fun of her… When she swings around, her hair sweeps out like this… I like her eyes, too. They look like a pool of water, so clear and light blue." The boy waved his arms around to describe his points and grinned happily. Dino shook his head in mirth, listening to the boy animatedly telling his story.

"Do you think Tou-chan will be mad that I got into a fight in school and said _that_, Daddy?" His son asked after a short moment of silence following the end of his story.

"No, I don't think so. Here, why don't you call him and let Tou-chan know!" Dino gave the kid his cell phone, knowing Kyoya would have nothing but praises for the boy.

"…And, I punched and kicked just like you taught me, Tou-chan… Really? You don't mind me using that phrase in fights. Cool, thanks, Tou-chan!" The boy excited retold the incident for fifteen minutes before saying goodbye to the Cloud.

"Tou-chan said we're gonna get gelato to celebrate once he returns this weekend. Isn't that awesome, Daddy?" The future Cavallone boss grinned triumphantly at the Italian don, all his fears undoubtedly banished by the former prefect's approval.

_Question of the Day: Who was the girl with long black hair and pale blue eyes? _

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review/ comment!_  
_


	8. Trust your partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's the eighth installment. Have fun and let me know what you think! A little different from what I originally planned, but I could not resist. This chapter was inspired by the most recent manga chapter. Although it was somewhat sad, it also made the yaoi fangirl in me scream in happiness. 8059… aww… :)

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**8) Trust your partner: **

It was only 3pm when Yamamoto barged into the Vongola right-hand-man's office. The Storm looked up from the documents he had promised to review for Tsuna. Emerald orbs widened in anticipation.

"The Cavallone asked for our help. Dino would like me to provide backup in case their negotiation with a hostile famiglia turns sour." The Japanese swordsman explained while leaning over Gokudera's large desk.

"Take some subordinates with you just in case. Bring your cell phone and keys! Don't forget to…" The Storm knitted his brows together; this unexpected request made him uneasy.

"Don't worry, Hayato! I'm no rookie in this business. I'll be back with you and the twins before dinnertime. They're napping right now though." The warmth in the Rain's wide smile rivaled that of the sunny weather outside.

"Tch, take care of yourself, baseball idiot! Remember your promise or else!" The impatient bomber muttered his reply as the Rain closed the distance between their faces. Smiling lips gently connected with concerned ones. After the tender kiss, the tall Japanese bid his partner goodbye and strapped the special katana to his back.

Although the Storm would feel better if he could accompany the Rain in this mission, he had to stay and protect the Vongola Italian Base since Tsuna had taken the day off to spend time with his family. After he finished the paperwork, he took off his pair of glasses and stared at the main entrance from his office window, not forgetting to check the clock ever so often.

* * *

At 6pm, the five-year-old boys woke up from their nap and started to search for their fathers. Amidst the indiscernible noises of the mansion's staffs, the sounds of running footsteps startled Gokudera out of his deep musings.

"Dad, where is Pa?" A smaller version of Hayato rubbed his nose and focused his honey-brown orbs on the contemplating Storm. The Takeshi miniature frowned slightly in sleepy irritation.

"He's on a mission this afternoon. If you want, we can come downstairs and wait on the front porch." A tired Gokudera stood up and escorted the kids out of his office.

After an hour of watching the boys playing in the grass, the right-hand-man grew more annoyed at his inability to ensure his partner's safety. Calling the twins inside, Hayato ordered the caretakers to arrange for the kids' bath to prevent his impatience from affecting them.

"What's taking Pa so long, Dad? I thought he's gonna be home for dinner?" The cheerful one of the twins nudged Gokudera in the side, not knowing that his questions were grating on the bomber's nerves.

"What if something happens to Pa? Can you call him or check with someone, Dad?" The Takeshi look-alike who inherited Gokudera's introvert temperament looked at his Dad solemnly. Innocent emerald orbs gazed expectantly into his mature ones.

"We'll just eat dinner for now after your bath. Your Pa can take care of himself." The Storm answered curtly; his last statement was meant to reassure him more than them. The boys exchanged a look but did not demand any more explanation.

When the trio gathered at the long dining table, the twins began their childish antics. Gokudera used his fork to poke at his food, having lost his appetite due to the absence of the swordsman. While he was rubbing his temples, the younger silver head tossed a piece of vegetable into his twin's plate.

"Hey, don't do that! I don't like vegetable either!" The black haired one exclaimed with a pout. When he did not receive any attention from his Dad, he turned to his brother to make his displeasure known. The mini Hayato stuck his tongue out before his twin could yell at him. A piece of green bean flew from the mini Yamamoto's plate and hit the mischievous one squarely on the forehead.

Their food fight continued to escape Gokudera's attention until a careless elbow accidentally collided with a glass of milk and sent it flying over the edge of the dining table. At the sound of shattering glass, the Storm looked up and found his sons still locked in their hand-to-hand combat. His scowl deepened at the sight as his patience quickly evaporated.

"What the he..." The older silverette bit back the string of profanity he intended to yell just in time. Angry emerald orbs sent the young twins one silent warning before dismissing them to the nursemaids for their nightly routines. The boys glanced guiltily at him before scurrying off, unsure why he was so mad at the small accident since their Pa usually brushed it off whenever they broke something.

* * *

After the boys were gone from the dining room, Gokudera's conscience began to gnaw on his insides. To ease his regrets, the right-hand-man cleaned up the mess himself and headed to his sons' bedroom to hopefully make amends.

Once he entered the bright chamber, he still could not stop thinking about Yamamoto's lateness. Instead of playing with the boys, he retrieved several research articles from his and the Rain's bedroom and proceeded to read them while sitting in the twins' chamber. Images of an injured Yamamoto kept flashing in his mind. The unwelcome thought of his partner's death invaded his heart and struck at the core of his worries. The memories of their early years, when the easy-going swordsman was hurt or when he was unable to help his partner, only intensified his stresses. Calling the Japanese would not help since it might jeopardize his Mafia mission which always required stealth, silence and intense concentration.

For almost two hours, the Storm had managed to drown out the noises of his sons' roughhousing and excited chatters until the younger silver head jumped off their spacious bed and stomped his feet loudly on the floor upon landing. As the boy started to tease his twin and run around the room, his black-haired brother began throwing pillows and stuff animals in his directions. One of those pillows hit Gokudera's face and scattered his documents onto the floor.

"ENOUGH! Stop being so damn loud! Shut up and go to sleep!" The furious Storm stood up and tossed his glasses onto the couch he had been sitting. Blazing green pools glared at his nearest son. The playful miniature version of himself stood rooted to his spot, unable to overcome his shock. His brother quickly climbed down from the bed and took a protective stance in front of him, facing the raging Storm.

"You said Uncle Hibari is mean, but he never yells at us. Why are you…?" The black-haired boy defiantly began his statement only to mumble the last sentence as his bravery wavered. Gokudera clenched his fists and approached the boys who were now hugging each other in fright. When he came close enough to the twins, the Storm saw emerald orbs filled with unshed tears and a couple of teardrops rolling down the smaller boy's cheeks. His anger dissipated as he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. _Damn it all to hell! What the fuck was I thinking! I can't let my temper take over like this… Holy shit, I could have… What would the baseball idiot say? Oh my God, I swore to never allow them to suffer as I did… Takeshi trusts me to do the right thing…_

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my temper. I was so wrong. Please let me make it up to you, yeah?" Gokudera dropped down to his knees and sincerely offered to make peace with the boys. He smiled remorsefully and opened his arms, waiting for the two five-year-old boys to decide. They rushed into his embrace without hesitation. After cleaning their faces and his own, they changed for bed.

"Pa always tells us bedtime stories. Will you, Dad?" The cheerful twin asked with an excited smile.

"I guess… How about I read a storybook for you?" The right-hand-man looked to the boys and found enthusiastic endorsement.

A few hours later, Yamamoto returned to the Vongola Italian Base and encountered the most heart-warming sight. Changing quickly, he climbed onto the right side of the bed where his sons were snuggling into a sleeping Gokudera's sides. The four smiled happily in their deep slumber.

_Unspoken promise: I trust you to do your best._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave me a review/ comment! See you next time :)


	9. Never let anyone mistreat your kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's the ninth installment. Have fun and let me know what you think

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**9) Never let anyone mistreat your child: **

Dino and Tsuna were having a relaxing time together in the Vongola Italian Mansion. Sharing a couch, they enjoyed tea and various sweets in lighthearted conversations. Admiring the view from the vast windows surrounding the living room, the two bosses reminisced the pain of Reborn's training schemes and the journey that led them to this Mafia position.

"Oh, Uncle Tsuna! Daddy, could you help me wash the scratches?" Dino's seven-year-old son skidded to a stop, flailing his arms to keep his balance. The two dons turned around to stare at the tattered state of the boy who had just ran through the opened doors and interrupted their peaceful time.

"My God! What happened? Did you get into a fight again?" Dino stood up in disbelief, taking in the sight of the younger blonde's dirt-covered body. Embarrassed by the adults' gazing, the kid used the back of his right hand to wipe his muddy face.

"NO! I… It was nothing…Daddy…" The boy shook his head to reaffirm his statements. Tsuna hid a smile at the boy's exasperated expression, forgiving the dusty footsteps that trekked all over his pristine marble halls and carpet floor.

"Did someone pick on you? Come on, you can tell me who it is and we'll resolve this, yeah? Excuse me for a minute, Tsuna!" The Italian boss walked toward the exit, flashing the Vongola Decimo a grin before leading his son into the corridor. In his haste to make things right, Dino did not hear Tsuna's last warning.

"Wait, Dino-san! You should know that… I think… Dino-san! Please be careful!" Tsuna called after his self-proclaimed older brother's retreating back. Realizing his futile quest, the sweet boss heaved a sigh and prayed that the Cavallone boss' self-preservation would know what to do. After all, Tsuna did not want to be the one explaining to Hibari-san why Dino and their son ended up in such a pathetic state after their visit with the Vongola.

As for the Cavallone, just because he was bullied by Squalo and abused by Kyoya did not mean that he wanted his son to suffer the same fate like his. Fueled by self-righteousness and paternal protectiveness, the blond boss took the reluctant boy's hand and rushed to the garden, looking for the 'bully'.

"So, tell me who did this and exactly what happened. I won't let you suffer this injustice and let them get away with it this time…" Dino continued his speech, smothering a tiny feeling that maybe he was taking this a bit too personally and/ or selfishly.

"I told you, Daddy. She did not bully me! We were just…" The boy looked up at Dino, blue-gray orbs trying to convince his amber ones of the truth. The end of the hallway was fast approaching.

"Oh, so there's a girl involved. What did you say to her to be treated like this, eh? I guess you got your Tou-chan's social awkwardness! Don't worry, Daddy can teach you how to sweet-talk with any girl and charm them thoroughly without committing yourself. The key is to smoothly compliment them and… Is that her? Holy Crap!" Dino stopped preaching his philandering ways before he could get into the specifics of his days as a womanizer. He did not need to see his son's vigorous nods to realize the answer while staring at the two figures approaching them from the gazebo faraway.

The blond father and son stood rooted in their spot at the entrance to the vast garden, gawking at the girl with long black hair and pale blue eyes. The spring wind tousled her silky locks and carried a part of her conversation to the silent pair at the doorway.

"That's him, Daddy! I like him even though he wouldn't fight me when I asked this morning. I shoved him around a bit, but he didn't run away like the others. And, we had a mud-ball fight. He let me play with his hair, too! It's just like you and Papa always do. I think I've found my special friend just like you always told me, Daddy! Hurry, I want to show him to you!" The seven-year-old girl who happened to be pulling Xanxus by the hand was pointing at Dino's son with so much enthusiasm.

Dino shuddered at the implications her words might inadvertently carry. He would not want his son to follow Squalo's footsteps both by choosing and staying with a violent and volatile partner. _Please don't model your relationship after your parents, little girl! I wouldn't label what Xanxus does to Squalo's hair as playing with his hair… _

"It's okay, hun. The trash wouldn't dare to run away from my girl." Xanxus took two long strides and stopped three feet in front of the taller blonde. While the kids waved and grinned at each other, his son was obviously intimidated by Xanxus' imposing stance. Crimson orbs thoroughly inspected the boy; his scrutiny actually made Dino sweat.

"Adequate, but are you sure about this, hun? Kid looks like a wimp to me. Except for the eyes, isn't he the Cloud brat's son?" The Varia leader looked from his little girl to Dino for affirmation. The blond boss audibly swallowed a gulp of saliva.

"Okie, let's go find the others! We can play something else this time!" The Varia princess took hold of the boy's right hand and dragged him away from his fearful father. As the two kids ran off to join their other friends in the mansion, Dino attempted to behave as a civilized human being and smiled nervously at the indifferent Varia boss.

"Tell the Cloud brat to drop by sometimes. One last thing, if that boy does anything funny, you will pay for it. Tsk, I'm off to have a talk with the Vongola brat. See ya, trash!" Xanxus arrogantly delivered his threat before shoving the Italian don aside to enter the building. Dino exhaled in relief, watching the large group of kids playing in the backyard. Maybe, just maybe they would get along better than their predecessors.

_New lesson: Always treat girls with respect no matter what. They are always right, especially when their father can incinerate your butts in less than two seconds._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave me a review/ comment! See you next time :)


	10. A father's job is never done

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's the last installment. Have fun and let me know what you think! Happy Father's Day, everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Lessons of Fatherhood:**

**10) A father's job is never done: **

"You're a pathetic weakling! You do not measure up to your fathers' expectations and great legacy. Unworthy to be their heir! Go home!" Reborn mercilessly delivered his judgment after the end of their personal training session. The blond ten-year-old boy stared at him in shock and badly concealed pain.

Sweating under the waning sun, he blinked back the tears and turned around toward exit of the Vongola Italian Base. At the end, he found Romario waiting next to a sleek black car to drive him home. The normally cheerful boy did not speak for the duration of the ride. Instead, he stared out at the passing sceneries and recalled the past week of training with Reborn. The week had been nothing short of a painful and discouraging experience, but he kept it to himself for fear of disappointing his Daddy and Tou-chan who were both excited when Reborn offered to train him.

When the elegant car reached the Cavallone mansion's entrance, the boy stepped out and gave the concerned right-hand-man a weak smile before heading inside the imposing building. It was a Saturday afternoon, so he knew Tou-chan would be waiting for him as well. Still, the thought of telling his fathers about Reborn's assessment deprived him of all the comfort and joy such a family gathering should have brought.

On the luxurious white-marbled porch, Dino and Kyoya were lounging leisurely together on a large cushioned swing. Their son walked toward the villa in hesitant steps with a lowered head. When he was close enough, the kid quickly greeted them with detached politeness that would have been appropriate if the three of them had a cold and distance relationship. However, being the kind of overly protective and affectionate parents that they were, the pair stared at the boy in bewilderment as he uttered his robotic responses and broke into a run through the front door and up the stairs to his room.

The Bucking Horse and skylark reached the second floor just in time to hear the sound of door slamming from their son's chamber. Hibari frowned slightly and the Cavallone boss heaved a soft sigh as they deliberately approached the closed door.

"Honey, we're coming in…" The Italian knocked on the wooden surface before twisting the silver knob and following in after his partner.

The boy was gazing dazedly at the carpeted floor when they sat down on either side of him on the spacious bed. Dino put an arm around his slumped shoulders and tried to ease his discomfort.

"Why don't you tell us what happened today?" Kyoya began as he lifted the kid's face and captured twin pools of blue-gray with his sharp ones.

"…Reborn said that I am not worthy of your efforts. I'll never measure up to anything… Hic…" The boy refused to meet his gaze and choked back his sobs. Dino pulled the smaller blonde tighter against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tou-chan… He told me not to cry… Men never cry… I don't deserve any of this, Daddy! Just let me be… I won't be able to meet your expectations anyway… hic hic hic…" The ten-year-old tried to push the don away from his shaking body.

"I'm just a weakling! Maybe… perhaps… You and Daddy should have another kid who is better than me…" The boy sniffled and attempted to wipe his nose with his sleeve before the Cloud gently pressed his purple silk handkerchief into the smaller blonde's hand.

"That's the most nonsensical thing I've ever heard! I know you're no weakling. We showed you how to fight and defend yourself before. You excelled in those basic techniques and exceeded my expectations. Did we not tell you so? Do you honestly think I am disappointed in you?" Kyoya exclaimed impatiently before tousling the kid's hair affectionately.

"Also, you are doing really well in school. You did way better than I did when I was your age. I think you're smart enough to understand that we would never replace you with another." Dino fondly wrapped his arms around the young heir.

"But I could not complete the tasks Reborn asked me to do like catching fish, starting a fire or how to survive on my own… I don't think he wants to train me anymore after this week… Hic hic…" Their son looked guiltily into the former prefect's eyes and the boss' patient orbs.

"Reborn always has ridiculous training regimes and outrageous demands. I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time. I guess we just got carried away in all the excitement… Don't mind him. I'll talk to him tomorrow and sort things out, how does that sound?" The Cavallone don replied and kissed the innocent kid's wet cheeks.

"If he stops training you, that's perfectly fine since we'll be more than qualified to teach you ourselves. And, know that you can always come to us with your problems, my little carnivore." The Cloud confidently asserted while smiling at the blond boy.

"Now, let's go out for dinner! I'm starving!" Dino announced after stretching his back and the happy kid bounced off the bed to take a shower before their trip.

"You're doing the right thing, Dino." The skylark turned to the Italian don, whispered softly in his ears and kissed surprised lips invitingly.

* * *

The next morning, the Cavallone boss arrived at the Vongola Italian Base and sought out Reborn. Facing his former home tutor from across the round table, Dino looked solemnly into unfathomable onyx orbs.

"Reborn, I do not approve of what you said to my son during last week's sessions. Although we both think highly of you and appreciate your skills, you are not allowed to treat the boy badly. As your former student, I could forgive and forget whatever hell you put me through. I am thankful for your time and efforts, but I will not tolerate your doing the same things to our son. Destroying his self-esteem and belittling his abilities are unacceptable. His life and well-being are important to us. If you wish to stop teaching him, we will not hold any grudge against that. We understand…" The don's statements were cut short by the shorter listener.

"Dino!" The blond boss did not flinch at the stern tone of his former home tutor, choosing instead to face Reborn's gaze directly.

"I suppose I should not treat you like a good-for-nothing student anymore. In a sense, you have finally graduated and overcome your fears and dependence. I am proud to have met and tutored a great man like you, Cavallone Decimo. Think you and Hibari can accept my apology, Dino?" Reborn's dark eyes gleamed with pride as he bowed his head slightly toward his former student.

"Ha ha, for second there, I thought you were gonna shoot me… But, yeah, sure!" Dino grinned cheerfully as the tension drained from the patio where they sat.

"I'll keep training the boy if you still trust me. No more funny business, of course!" Reborn offered the smiling don while sipping on his black coffee. The two spent the rest of morning discussing the past and how things were planned for the future. Later on, Tsuna joined Dino in comparing Reborn's unorthodox methods of training.

"Oh, enjoy this time when you still can. Beware of puberty, Dino!" Reborn advised with a smirk as they bid goodbye.

* * *

"_Daddy, will you teach me how to drive?" His teenage son asked him while standing confidently in his study. Dino stopped writing for a moment and stared at his heir, silently regretting not instill some sort of fear into this boy. Whatever happened to the healthy fear one should have when standing in front of a dangerous and revered Mafia boss?_

"_Have you asked your Tou-chan? I'm sure he can spare one of his luxurious Japanese cars for your purpose." The Cavallone boss answered warily as the teenager approached his mahogany desk and leaned over the smooth surface._

"_I asked and Tou-chan told me to quote him directly: You have proclaimed yourself to be a fine teacher, an excellent tutor and a wise mentor, surely a great educator such as you will not shy away from the opportunity to enlighten our son in the skills of driving." The blond youngster delivered the explanation with the kind of attitude that carried the Foundation leader's dry sarcasm off nicely. Dino suddenly remembered the reason or person actually who prevented him from becoming the scary sort of father worthy of the Godfather archetype…_

"_One last thing that I almost forget, Tou-chan wanted you to know that if you don't teach me, he will bite you to death." Dino sweat-dropped at that, the tall teenager was Kyoya's heir after all._

"_So, Daddy. Can I drive the new Ferrari you just bought last week?" Their handsome heir asked excitedly._

Dino woke up from his bad dream just in time to find an arm carelessly flung upon his chest. In the bed space between Kyoya and him, their still ten-year-old son was sleeping soundly. His limbs freely spread in all directions. The skylark's blue-gray orbs caught his warm amber ones from across the bed and Dino knew that things would not be so bad, puberty or not. So, he went back to sleep, filled with hopes and sweet dreams for his small family.

_Last note: It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. ~Johann Schiller_

* * *

Thank you for reading my stories! I hope you all have a fun Father's Day. Please leave me your thought/ comment :)_  
_


End file.
